tiny toons road trip
by Tom T Echidna
Summary: in an atempt to evade elmira the tiny toons go on a road trip to pluckys beach house parings babsbuster duh pluckyshirly and later fififurball... a dont know what i was smoking when i came up with that paring and eventully max and elmira one sided
1. escape with the toxic revenger

To the disclaimer I don't own anything you know the drill.  
  
All the toons are at busters place lying every were out of complete boredom.  
  
Plucky was lying face down on a small blue sofa, Furball was lying under a recently smashed chandelier, Shirley MCloon was sitting on a bean bag half asleep, Sneezer was currently trying to escape from a pillow that was crushing him, Sweety was perched on the broken chandelier taunting Furball, Booker was reading as usual, Calamity Coyote was chasing Little Bleeper, Concord Condor was having a staring contest with Fifi, Dizzy Devil was eating a whole bag of sugar, Montana Max was trying to buy Elmira out of staring at him and Babs and Buster were upside down watching TV  
  
"Hey guys wanna go on a road trip?" Asked Buster  
  
Plucky sat up. "What? How can we? Non of us know how to drive."  
  
Dizzy whirled in the middle of the room. "Dizzy know how Dizzy know how!"  
  
"Ok that's a driver sorted." Said Babs. "But I know for a fact you don't have a car Dizzy."  
  
"I have loads of cars." Said Max pushing Elmira off him. "Hurry up lets go!"  
  
"How come you wanna let us use a car Max?" Asked Buster.  
  
"Hey we either go now or we wait for Elmira to regain consciousness."  
  
Furball threw the chandelier off himself, shook broken glass out of his fur and ran to the monster truck outside.  
  
(10 secs later.)  
  
"GO DIZZY GO HURRY UP SHES WAKING UP!" Buster shouted.  
  
"Dizzy go broom broom!" And Dizzy sped the monster truck on the road.  
  
"Hey wait a minute." Said Shirley. "Were are we going to go?"  
  
"I have a list of places to go." Said Booker handing them to Babs.  
  
Plucky peers over. "Booker these places stink why don't we just go to my beach house?"  
  
"You don't have a beach house." Said Calamity.  
  
"I do so remember when we got all that cash as compensation when they cancelled our show?"  
  
"Ohh Dizzy buy sugar!"  
  
"Yes well I bought a mansion, catch was its on a beach."  
  
"How's that a catch?" Asked Fifi.  
  
"When am I ganna drive down to a beach?"  
  
"What did you do with your money Furball? I never seen you spend any."  
  
"Ohh I bribed Elmira to leave me alone."  
  
"That has to be the smartest investment I have ever herd of." Said Fifi  
  
"Hey Dizzy why have you stopped driving?" Sweety asked.  
  
"Traffic slow dizzy down!"  
  
"Aww come on." Said Shirley. "Can't any one get rid of those cars?"  
  
"Well I know some one." Said Plucky, jumping into a suitcase. "make way for..." Jumping out. "THE TOXIC REVENGER!"  
  
Plucky in his super hero costume jumped out of the window and kicked the row of cars out of the way.  
  
"Ha that was easy." Plucky said before he was squashed by the monster truck.  
  
"Dizzy drive broom broom good now!"  
  
"Dizzy you ran Plucky over." Said Shirley jumping out the door and picking up the pancake Plucky.  
  
"Plucky are you ok?"  
  
(Dazed.) "I'm not Plucky I'm the Toxic Revenger." faints.  
  
Shirley took Plucky back in the truck. "Ok now go." She said sitting Plucky up next to her.  
  
Sneezer sneezed out the window and blew a few cars away.  
  
"Who needs the Toxic Revenger." Said Max. "We got all the fire power right here."  
  
"Shut up Max! Plucky did a great job you shouldn't make fun of him all the time even if he is unconscious."  
  
"Put this under his nose." Said Fifi handing Shirley some smelling salts.  
  
Shirley did and Plucky shot up.  
  
"Aghhh what happened?" Plucky shouted putting his super hero costume back in the suitcase.  
  
"It's OK plucky." Shirley said pulling him into a light hug.  
  
"Err thanks?" Said Plucky confused.  
  
"Ooooo plucky's got a girl friend." Buster teased.  
  
"I do not!" Plucky said defensively but looked over to see that Shirley was blushing.  
  
"Well then how come you always sit next to Shirley when every you get half a chance."  
  
"You can talk." Plucky said. "I've never seen you without Babs."  
  
This comment caused Buster to blush a bit. "Well err ... what about Furball and Fifi?"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject." Said Shirley.  
  
"Err hey look were here." Said Buster getting out the truck.  
  
Every one ran in the mansion but Buster was stopped by Babs.  
  
"So Buster why do you always sit next to me?"  
  
"Well err you're my friend and I err well." Buster was cut of my Babs kissing his cheek and walking into the mansion to join the others.  
  
Buster just stood there rubbing his cheek.  
  
End chapt 1  
  
Well what you think so far? Good crap lemmie know and make requests I like that 


	2. TO MUCH FLUFF

Buster was shocked Babs Babs Bunny (no relation.) had kissed him.  
  
Hampton peered round the corner. "Hey Buster are you coming in or not?"  
  
Buster snapped out of his trance. "Wha? Ohh sure." He said and walked inside.  
  
"Nice digs you got here Plucky." Said Furball looking around.  
  
"Thanks it is great isn't it? Like me."  
  
"If you like Plucky." Buster said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Pardon me but is there any food in this place?" Asked Booker.  
  
"Yeah sure just check in the kitchen its down the hall to the left." Said Plucky raising his arm and pointing. "Oww!"  
  
"What's wrong Plucky?" Shirley asked walking up to him concerned.  
  
"I think I hurt my arm when I was flattened."  
  
"Aww sit down." Shirley said and wrapped his arm in a sling. "You sprained you arm don't worry you'll be fine." She said and looked around to see the other toons had made there way to the kitchen and turned back to Plucky and kissed his bill quickly and with a blush on her face she walked away to the kitchen with the others.  
  
Plucky still confused being the simple duck he is. "Why did she kiss me?" He thought but then shook it off and went to join the others.  
  
Plucky turned the corner to see Dizzy with a long moustache cooking very professionally.  
  
"Dizzy?" Plucky asked.  
  
"Ahh there you are Plucky ol' boy take a seat food will be ready within the hour."  
  
"Hey guys what's with Dizzy." Asked Plucky.  
  
"When he saw all the food the went into what I like to call professor devil replied Calamity."  
  
"He's scaring me." Said Bleeper in a girls voice.  
  
"Scare isn't the word I... you're a girl?!?"  
  
"Yeah I thought you all knew."  
  
"Well having "bleep" the only word in you're vocabulary doesn't exactly give it away."  
  
"Well what's so wrong with it Bleeper asked."  
  
"Well I thought I was gay said Calamity."  
  
"You mean you've been chasing me all these years to cover up the fact your gay."  
  
"I'm not gay!" shouted Calamity. "I just had a crush on you that's all he said but shut up when he remember they weren't alone."  
  
"Ok that's fucked up." Said Fifi.  
  
Bleeper blushed and kissed Calamities nose then bleeped and sped off with a smirk on her face as calamity started to chase her.  
  
Dizzy (to audience.) "Is it me or is every one in this house getting busy except me Sweety booker max and...Gogo sigh."  
  
"Step off man." Shouted Gogo. "Your just after my kidneys."  
  
"Curses my plot reviled to the world."  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
Shirley was sitting next to Plucky who was getting edgy and started feeling uncomfortable being near her.  
  
Dizzy had returned to his hyperactive state and was having a drinking contest with Gogo.  
  
Calamity had finally caught Bleeper and they were currently snuggling up together (witch is hard seeing as Bleeper hasn't got any arms.)  
  
Babs and buster had some how got on top of the roof holding hands looking at the starry sky (A/N cough choke fluff to much fluff gags.)  
  
Fifi was asleep in a chair and was secretly being looked down by Furball.  
  
Sweety and booker were watching a program about birds  
  
(TV) "...And see how the canary prays on the innocent worm..."  
  
Booker quickly changed the channel.  
  
Sweety laughed. "Booker you probably taste terrible I'm not going to eat you."  
  
"Really? Can you hand me that book?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
Shirley rested her head on Plucky's shoulder making Plucky start to sweat.  
  
"WHO WANTS SNACKS?" Plucky asked nervously as he jumped up causing Shirley to fall on a pillow."  
  
Plucky ran to the kitchen and came back with popcorn.  
  
Shirley was now sitting up and patted a seat next to her and mouthed something to Plucky who dropped the popcorn in shock.  
  
"Whoops err Dizzy could you..." sees Dizzy unconscious with drool in his mouth."  
  
"Ok I'll pick it up then." Said Plucky slightly irritated.  
  
"I'll help you Plucky." Said Shirley walking up and picked up popcorn until there hands met (damn that's old) Shirley looked into Plucky's eyes as she moved her head closer.  
  
Plucky was frozen in fear he had always been afraid of girls for some reason he saw her face coming closer but they were knocked back by Hampton running in with a vacuum cleaner and clearing the mess.  
  
Plucky stood up and dusted him self of and looked at Shirley who had her hand in the air for him to help her up.  
  
Plucky lowered his one free arm and pulled her up.  
  
Shirley never let go of his arm instead she wrapped her other one around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Plucky was nervous but he didn't fight it he subconsciously let his free arm snake around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss until Shirley broke it off.  
  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Plucky looked at her quizzically "I love you." said plucky sitting on the sofa with her as she rested her head on his chest successfully this time.  
  
Buster and Babs slept up on the roof that night in each other's arms  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Well what you think I'm sorry if offended anyone by making little beeper a girl please review. 


End file.
